<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Fire Resistance by Limelight_Write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512366">1. Fire Resistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write'>Limelight_Write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, Dream is too reckless, Fluff, Gen, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound, all fluff no angst, but he also doesn’t give a fuck lol, but he just pretends he’s angry, george is lowkey worried, soft, theyre best friends your honor, unless you count Dream getting burnt prestory as angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Could be romantic if you read it that way ig, Georgenotfound &amp; Clay | Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol class="ol1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Fire Resistance </span></li>
</ol><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re hurt,” George sighed, resigned and used to Dream’s shenanigans, but still not happy with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream seemed unfazed by the burn spread over his left arm after his visit to the Nether, “It’s just a little burn, George, I still have plenty of health left,” he shrugged it off, George rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit down, idiot,” he gestured to the wool laden bed nearby, Dream opened his mouth to argue but when George shot him a death glare Dream sat down as instructed. George knelt beside the medical chest, digging through until he found the burn ointment cream and some bandage, bringing them over to the bed, “Hold still.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such an idiot,” Dream cooed fondly, “it’s not that bad, it would heal up itself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s got to take care of you, reckless dumbass,” George huffed, tentatively massaging the cream onto the burn wound, Dream flinching slightly, “Sorry, just one more second, I’m almost done.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream smiled beneath his mask, clenching his fists slightly as George wrapped the soft bandage cloth around his left arm, the shorter mans careful hands bandaging the taller ones arm quickly, “Thanks, George.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, stay here I need to get something,” George stood up and put the left over ointment and bandage back in the medical chest and quickly to the upstairs, leaving Dream in the open center room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When George returned he was carrying something small wrapped in a blue cloth, he sat back down beside Dream who cocked his head to the side slightly, “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing special, but since you refuse to stop being so reckless,” George unwrapped it carefully, revealing a small potion bottle, pushing it into Dream’s hands, “take this with you next time, will you? For my own sanity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fire resistance...?” Dream studied the bottle carefully, turning it over in his hands, “Thank you, Gogy,” he grinned at his friend who glared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll hit you, Clay,” he grimaced, Dream laughed, elbowing George in the side lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” George bit the inside of his cheek softly, “no problem. I’m going to go check on the farm.” He stood up slowly, tying the blue cloth around his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Dream nodded, pulling his hoodie back on over the bandages, “I love you!” He tried, not expecting a response like always.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know,” George sighed, opening the door to leave before pausing and, without looking back, softly replying, “I love you too, Dream,” with that he left and shut the door behind him, leaving a grinning Dream behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>